Tissue Culture Core will provide essential services and assistance to the investigators whose projects involve in vitro culture of mammalian cells. These services will include the propagation of stock cell lines (Caco-2, COS-1, HepG-2, T84, IEC-6, 3T3, and AR 427) and special cell lines (fibroblasts from normals and patients with LCAD deficiency) initiated by the investigators. Cells will be maintained for individual investigators and prepared for cryo-preservation and storage for future applications. Cells grown in flasks or on filters will be provided to investigators for the performance of experiments. The reliable production od reproducible cell cultures is time consuming and exacting. Prevention of contamination requires the presence of an isolatable tissue culture facility and limited access of personnel to that facility. In addition, several cell lines (Caco-2, COS-1, HepG-2) will be used by more than one of the investigators in the program project. Culturing of these cell lines in a central facility enhances the efficiency of tissue culture and also provides uniform cells for use in the different projects. The uniformity of the cells used in the different projects allows for easier collaboration.